Games and amusement devices are used and enjoyed by the young and old alike. One specific classification of games and amusement devices that is particularly popular concerns those that simulate professional team sporting events that have a large public following and high media profile. Such sports include hockey, soccer, football and baseball. Due to their popularity, a wide variety of different devices and games have been created to emulate the playing of these sporting events. For example, others have developed various types and forms of miniaturized playing surfaces which can be used to simulate the playing of such professional sports. These playing surfaces are usually comprised of rigid sheets of material surrounded by a rigid frame that is meant to represent an arena or playing field.
While such prior devices tend to provide a means to engage in a simulated game of a particular sport, they suffer from a number of inherent difficulties and limitations. First, due to their size, they often tend not to be readily portable, and when not in use require a considerable amount of space for storage. In addition, their size and rigidity make transporting such devices by children either impossible or difficult. Such devices have also generally tended to be mechanically complex and expensive, thereby limiting their availability to some individuals.